happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Witch Pawcadmie
Little Witch Pawcadmie is a htff episode. Plot On a nice sunny day, Paws walks down on the sidewalk, where she notices a little tortoise, nibbling on the grass. Paws assumes it's lost and begins to comfort it, however the tortoise ends up biting her, Paws freaks out and begins to run away, as it follows, Due for her leg braces, she doesn't go to far and ends up cornered. Paws is about to be attacked, until her siblings appear and begin to defend her. Diamond pulls out a knife, Penry sharpens his claws and Mills has a pair of hulk hands, this ends up scaring the tortoise away as they decide to bring Paws home. At homes, Paws is being treated for her injury, as her Aunt Chilly brings up how this is the sixth week where she had to treat her. And suggests she will need to learn how to defend her. Uncle Jagger suggests sending her to boot camp, Paws hears this and freaks out, and Aunt Chilly suggests teaching magic, Paws is nervous, Aunt Chilly and Uncle Jagger go online, and find magic school, they find out most are expensive. Paws signs in relief, until they go on Craigslist and see Sunset offering lessons for about $50, due for it's cheap price, Paws is signed up for the lessons. After dressing her up in a witch outfit, Paws' family takes her to the lessons. At Sunset's house, Sunset greets them and notices Paws, and offers her to come in, Paws shrugs as she walks in, as Sunset takes her away. Diamond jokes about the two going to Salem, as Sunset takes offense to that and uses a spell that turns Diamond's lips into a zipper, Diamond rips off the zipper, but also rips of her lips. In Sunset's room, Paws is given her first wand. And Sunset gives her first lesson in levitating objects, Raymond gives Paws her piano, Paws struggles as Sunset tries to motivate her, Paws does so and begins to levitate it, but she does drop it on Raymond's head injuring her. Raymond's gives her a thumbs up, as Paws notices something growing on her back, She then violently grows a pair of small butterfly wings on her back, Sunset does tell her they grow as her magic skills increase. Paws then freaks out and says she needs to the bathroom and rushes in their. Time passes, Aunt Chilly wonders where Paws went. She askes Sunset and says Paws went. and Sunset says class ended a few hours ago, Aunt Chilly then hires Paws across the hall, She opens the door, where she cuts to a sad Paws looking a mirror, Aunt Chilly wonders why she upsets, and Paws reveals, she didn't wanna learn magic, cause she assumes it makes her a freak of nature, Chilly sits down and reveals this is just to make her stronger and tells of a story, of how she was once a normal monkey, until she was diagnosed by lung cancer, the only cure was for her to receive a lung transparent form a recently deceased ice wizard, after the transparent she ended up becoming the ice witch she is today, for a while this out casted her, but she eventually used her powers to help her defend herself, omething she was hoping Paws will be able to do, Paws feels better after hearing this. As they leave, Paws notices the tortoise form earlier in the way, Paws tells everyone to stand back, she begins to levitate the tortoise clearly it form way, as the closing iris closes she stops the spell, as the tortoise ends up biting off her face. Moral *"Sky's the Limit, When your heart is in it." Injuries *Diamomd's lips are ripped off. *Raymond's piano breaks over her head. *Paws' face is bitten off. Trivia *Paws knows magic (or is at least learning) and has small wings on her back after this episode. ** Her design says the same though. *This episode reveals how Aunt Chilly gained her powers. ** Her backstory is of course 100% impossible in real life. *Genericalings' wings are powered by how good they are at magic. *Paws' witch outfit is based on one she wore in a Halloween wallpaper. Category:Season 111 episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character Category:Episodes with no deaths